Hikiyosete Magnet no Youni
by tobi-madara-obito
Summary: the title means im drawn to you like a magnet. its between hatsune mikuo and megurine luka in a world where vocaloids know nothing about humans come a vocaloid who knows more than there fair share of knowledge. rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

this is a hatsune mikuo and megurine luki fanfiction inspired by thier version of magent XD. the povs will change randomly bt idk how randomly yet. leek means mikuo tuna means luki and bread means the mysterious narrator so yeah i would love to read reveiws and if anyone would like i could really use a beta. if any of you have suggestions for this fic i could use your help and dont blame me if the charactersare a lil OOC this is how i depict them

Hikiyosete Magnet no Youni

Prologue

"Uploading file: Megurine Luki," the computerized voice said.

1% then 2 then 3.

*in the computer*

"This is a virtual world for vocaloids to roam and live in." said the mysterious narrator, "in this world of vocaloids there is a school where each one takes classes on the things an average human would take, yet no vocaloid has any knowledge of the human world. All they know is that there is a creator who takes each and every one of them and uses their voice for the greater good. Well anyway onto the story."

"Hey Mikuo," said a blonde boy to a teal haired boy.

"Yeah Len?" the teal male said to the blonde.

"Did you hear we're getting a new student soon?" Len told Mikuo in an excited tone.

"Really where'd you hear that?" Mikuo asked excitedly.

"Master told me," Len obviously seemed happy.

Mikuo looked sadden, "why does master only talked to you?" he asked jealously.

"I dunno," Len replied sheepishly.

The bell rang loudly and all the vocaloids filed inside.

"Uploading file: Megurine Luki at 98% 99% 100%. Upload complete."


	2. Chapter 1 my name is Megurine Luki

well here is the first chapter i own nothing and just because it says bread doesnt mean its gonna be told in a certen POV it just means it tells the story of that person in 3rd person XD

Chapter 1 my name is Megurine Luki

~Leek~

Len and I walked into Hiyama-sensei's class and there stood a male with soft pink hair and soft blue eyes.

I was stunned by his looks all I could manage was a small wave.

His eyes seemed to be analyzing my each and every movement. He looked up at me with those soft blue eyes and waved back a small wave.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo, what's your name?" I asked as I outstretched my hand.

"Megurine Luki." he replied not even bothering to take my hand.

"So…uh…have you met master yet?" I asked trying to keep talking.

"No."

"Well master is our creator and he does everything for us because we're really important to him. There is no one higher than our master. There is only one master."

"You're wrong." He said locking our eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We're nothing but little computer generated toys designed for nothing except singing. We're nothing but garbage in his eyes. We're just mimicking humans." Luki spat at me sternly.

"Humans?" I asked kind of confused.

"Yes humans, they're the so called creator you all love and worship. There is no one creator there are many using us as toys!" he shouted at me.

"Luki, calm down. Mikuo go take your seat." Hiyama-sensei ordered.

I grumbled as Len and I went to our seats in the back of the room.

Luki let out a smug humph as he stood up at the top of the class.

"Well Mikuo looks like you found yourself a winner," the purple haired effeminate Gakupo turned back and faced me.

"What do you mean Gaku-chan?" I spat back at him sarcastically.

"Oh it's nothing oh my naive little Mikuo." He turned back to face the front of the class.

~tuna~

I watched the teal haired Mikuo go and sit in the back of the class room with Len. He was so ignorant; no it wasn't just him it was all of them. They're ignorant they know nothing of reality.

"Well Luki introduce yourself to the class." Hiyama sensei told me.

I let out a small sigh and preceded with my introduction, "my name is Megurine Luki. My optimum genre is Latin-jazz-pop ESUNO/house-dance and electronica. My optimum range is D3-D5, and my character item is either frozen tuna or a whip."

"Very good Luki now go take the open seat next to Mikuo.' Hiyama-sensei said.

I let out an annoyed grunt as I made my way to the back of the class and sat next to the annoying teal haired boy.

~bread~

"Oooooh the sparks are gonna fly now!" said the mysterious narrator as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Teto, cool it," Said Haku to the mysterious narrator.

"But it's just so, so SQUEEE!" Teto jumped up and down even more excitedly.

Haku went over to the little pink haired girl and hit her with a bottle of sake.

"OW! What was that for Haku?" Teto yelped as she rubbed the back of her head.

"For being a fan girl…" Haku grumbled.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter we have no idea when this fanfiction will get its second chapter." Teto said looking at an invisible audience.

Haku looked at Teto like she was insane, "what's all this we stuff? This will be updated in about a week if the author gets at least three reviews to inspire her… But we all know that's not gonna happen so why even bother writing the first chapter?"

"Oh c'mon Haku-Chan it'll happen as long as we stay positive." Teto said determinedly.


End file.
